Silent Beauty
by NinjaQueen33
Summary: Sora felt and saw life, but he couldn't hear it. That didn't stop him from expressing himself through his artistic gift. The gift that fills the void in his soul that being deaf took away. Kairi tries to start off on a clean slate due to her past year of trouble while she was at her old school. When both of their worlds collide, they begin a journey they can't turn back on.


_Hey ya'll! I'm re-uploading this story because the previous version of Silent Beauty I haven't updated in like a year. So all the changes I wanted to make in the previous story would of make it really messy and confusing if I continued it._

 _And I just wanted to write this story over and change a lot of things with better writing and plot. But anyway, if you're new welcome to my story! Thank you for taking the time to read this and I hope you enjoy._

 _I will "try" to update on a timely basis, but I don't want to make any promises._

 _So without further a do, here is Silent Beauty._

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts in any way, it belongs to Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura._**

 _:)_

* * *

 **Sora**

Laying down the crooked palm tree I watch the resting sun. I like how the sun sinks towards the ocean, preparing to trade places with the moon. Even though I have been an islander all my life, I can never get tired of the beach. I guess one can call it my sanctuary, or my happy place. The waves ripple upon the shore minute by minute, the salt water scent wafts to my nose. Thankfully the headache I had earlier has shrunk to a wincing pain that I barely can feel now.

Soon feeling a presence of someone behind me I turn around to see my brother. Roxas, Rox for short. Roxas threw up a peace sign, inviting himself to seat on the end of the palm tree. We sat in silence before Roxas tapped my leg.

 _"Mom wanted me to get you for dinner." He signs._

I sigh with relief; the beach was beginning to make me hungry.

 _"Cool." I sign in response._

I watch as the waves peacefully blend into the wet grains of sand. Turning to Roxas, who was drifting off in his own little world. I poke my brother with my big toe snapping him back to reality.

 _"What does the ocean sound like to you?"_ I sign.

Roxas tries his best to not give me the "pity" look. The look I received all my life from every person I ever met, even strangers. Roxas knows I hate that look more than anything, so he quickly changes his expression when he notices me staring. He scrunches his face, not in confusion, but due to lack of explanation.

 _"It's hard to describe bro, I'd probably give you the wrong impression."_ He signs.

Putting on a sad smile. I wave my hand in dismissal, basically telling him to forget about it. I know I was deaf and after many years of acceptance, I came to terms that many things in life I cannot truly feel and experience as a normal person does.

But what I would give to know what the sound of the ocean is like. The sound of the beach. The sound of the earth.

Even if it's just for a few seconds.

* * *

 **Kairi**

Walking with groceries in hand, I take a look around my new neighborhood, recognizing landmarks in case I get lost again. Coming from the local store, having the certain foods grandma asked me to get for dinner tonight. Me and granny moved here about two weeks ago. She established her flower and bakery shop down here, which by no surprise the whole town loves her already.

If its two things my grandma is the queen of is gardening and baking. So, it's safe to say that Destiny Islands is crazy about my grandma's local shop, "Sugar Gardens". Her shop is open from Monday to Saturday, and she is closed on Sundays.

She asked me to go get her certain foods because she wanted to make me a special dinner, since I start my new school tomorrow. Sadly, making today the last day of summer.

My back was facing the fading sunset, illuminating the dusty path of the neighborhood. The light poles began to flicker on their lights. They sky looked like purple and orange paint mixed together. Although there were kids and teens talking, playing, and chilling outside; despite the fact that their curfew was about to begin. Soaking in their last handful of freedom.

My distracted mind soon snapped back to the now as I realized that I was approaching my house. Two weeks living here and I'm still trying to get familiar in what my house looks like. I've gotten lost a couple times leading me everywhere in this confusing maze of a town.

Taking my keys out I let myself in, using my last bit of female strength to place some of the groceries on the table. It's not too long until my grandma comes in with her peaceful smile. I hope I can be as peaceful and cheerful when I become her age. I smirk cynically.

If I'm even blessed enough to live that long, I thought.

"Kai Kai you're finally home! I was beginning to think you got lost again." Granny laughs softly with me chuckling awkwardly. My cheeks burn in embarrassment. "I'm kidding. I'm glad you make it home safe."

"Yeah." I simply replied.

After a few seconds of silence, the pounds of groceries in my hand took a toll on my puny arms. "Oh, I got the stuff you asked for." Granny noticed the groceries, gasping in delight. She probably forgot that she asked me this morning to get her ingredients.

"Oh splendid! I forgotten in my mind for a minute that I was planning to make a special dinner tonight." I place the rest of the groceries on the table. "I'm making your favorite tonight...udon soup."

My mouth becomes a waterfall and my unhealthy heart gets excited. "Well isn't that nice, thanks grandma." I smile shyly. Granny washes her hands in the kitchen sink while giving me her million-dollar smile. "Well its only right to spoil my sweet granddaughter with her favorite meal the night before her big day."

I'm reminded that my first day at my new high school is tomorrow. Instantly becoming depressed I faked laughed, "Yeah..."

Granny began to take the contents of the groceries out, preparing to make the udon noodles. "Well you should get freshen up and prepare yourself for school tomorrow as I make dinner. I'll make sure to get you when it's ready."

"Sounds...awesome." I walk towards my room as granny gets into the zone. If it's one thing about my granny it's that when she is in her zone it's like she's in her own little world. A world you cannot break her from.

Opening my door, leading into my room, it's not long before I plop onto my bed. Sinking into the soft queen-sized mattress, tired from the world. Honest to say I was dreading tomorrow. But am I any different from what any new kid is feeling the night before their first day at a new school?

I rather be at my old school, _Radiant Garden High_. Not that I had any actual real friends and a good time while I was there. Just assholes, weirdos, and a whole big school full of fake bitches.

But still.

I look toward my school uniform: my baby blue plaid skirt, oxford shirt, and black buckle shoes. I groan in my pillow. Are they seriously going to make me wear that? At least my old school gave us the freedom to wear regular clothes; but now I actually had to wear a corny ass uniform. Granny thinks its adorable but I beg to differ. I sit up my mattress, sifting closer to my mirror that was next to my bathroom.

I stood up to take a good look at my face. My face looks grimy and tired, with dried sweat and dirt masking my pores. I notice the slight bags beneath my eyes due to my night owl tendencies. My red strands of hair fell down a little bit past my collarbone. Feeling the tips of my hair, I notice I'm starting to get split ends.

Maybe I should cut it? Although I still need to find a hair salon in this town. Oh well.

Grabbing my towel, I head to my bathroom; eager to shower the grime away. Beats sulking on my bed and wallowing in my own depressing thoughts.

Hopefully granny's udon soup mentally prepares me for my first day of new kid hell.

* * *

 **Sora**

Paying attention to the family conversation with genuine interest, I see that mom and dad were passionately debating. From the looks of it the subject was something about the overtaking of the alien government. Or maybe that was just my weird little accusation that I secretly wanted to happen.

Roxas was already done with his food, cringing at our dorks for parents. Sometimes I wonder where Roxas came from since he was the only normal one in our family. Plus the youngest.

Looking over at him to see that behind his embarrassed façade he was actually nervous about starting his first year at _Destiny Islands High_. Can't say I blame him. DI High is infamous for giving freshmen a hard time. More than other high schools. I guess due to us upperclassmen having extreme superiority complexes.

As for me, I begin my sophomore year tomorrow. Besides the excitement of not being a fresh meat anymore I get to see all my best buds again. Tidus, Selphie, Wakka, and last but definitely not least my best friend Riku.

I guess one can say I'm fairly popular despite my disability. Not all of my friends know ASL but Riku and a couple others learned it just for me. I don't know why people like me so much, but thankfully at least I know the difference between genuine liking vs pity. So, it's easy to weed out the fakes.

"I'm just saying. I wouldn't put it past them if I turn on the news one day and I saw that humans had overthrew the alien government." Mom joked as she sat up taking everyone's dishes. Dad finished off his beer while he shook his head at her kookiness. "I don't know Steph, that's pretty far fetch. I don't think humans would go that far."

"Oh honey. How the world is today, do you really want to put anything past humans? Better yet, do you want to declare anything farfetched knowing how weird life can get?" Dad looked at my Mom with that curious but loving expression he always does when she impresses him. "See this is why I fell in love you."

Mom blushed a little and walked over to give my dad a kiss, despite his beer breath. Roxas made a bleh sound, sticking his tongue out in disgust. I comically hold my right hand over my eyes.

My parents began laughing at us, causing me and Roxas to laugh too. Our laughs filled the bright kitchen. I felt everyone's happiness vibrate throughout the room. Creating a beautiful feeling.

Thanking my mom for dinner I offer to wash the dishes for her. But she kissed my cheek, telling me she got it covered for tonight. _"You should go get ready for school tomorrow. Don't want to be unprepared for your big day!"_ she signs.

I smiled, _"Yeah you're right. Night mom."_ signing back.

Walking upstairs I stumble across Roxas room; which is the first room of the hall. Seeing that his door was slightly cracked I peeked inside to see that he was checking out his uniform. I knock softly quickly grabbing his attention.

The nervousness I noticed earlier was now apparent. His hands were kind of shaky when he gestured me to come in. Walking in his room I sat on his computer chair, adjusting my weight on the bouncy seat.

" _You good?"_ I sign.

" _Kind of nervous for tomorrow."_ he signs back.

" _Yeah...I feel bad for you."_

" _Wait why?"_

I chuckle in teasing, making Roxas mad.

" _Sora stop trolling dude. Why?"_

I smile viciously, _"You'll find out soon enough."_

Roxas turned white as a French Poodle. He began pacing back and forth. I roll my eyes in his dramatic queen act.

" _Roxas I'm kidding...you have nothing to worry about."_ I sign in reassurance.

Roxas sigh with relief.

" _Not really, I actually lying."_

Roxas went back to all white.

" _But seriously I'm your big bro, I got your back. If anyone tries to comes for you they'll have to deal with these bad boys."_ I lift up my fist kissing them in admiration. Roxas rolled his eyes. " _Oh, get real Sora. You couldn't beat up a butterfly even if you wanted too."_ he signed.

" _Oh yeah?"_

I get up and start giving Roxas one big noggie. My arm had him in a playful headlock as he tried to get out all while laughing. After 30 seconds of brotherly roughhousing he finally gets me off of him. He swiftly tended to his "precious" hair that honestly looked like a tornado now.

" _Hey you know my hair is my greatest asset!"_ he signed before trying to fix it. _"Got to have it looking good for the ladies if ya know what I mean."_ he was brushing back his oh so killer locks to the side with his pocket comb.

Shaking my head, I brush off my sweatshirt and cargo shorts. _"Whatever loverboy."_ I signed. Before leaving I turn back to Roxas one last time and sign, _"Jokes aside Rox you shouldn't worry too much, I really got your back. So just be chill and be yourself and you should be fine."_

Roxas smiled, _"Not that I need your help but thanks...means a lot."_ I smirk and wave a goodnight before closing his door.

Walking into my room, I turn on my lights. Posters of various things that I was interested in and made me well, "me", plastered on the walls. Also, with my favorite drawings I drew over the years. Some I won awards for, others I posted up for my own proud reasons.

My unfinished drawing that I started working on this morning was idle on my desk. It was of Peter Pan, he was mostly dressed in his usual outfit. But I added a modern twist by giving him ripped pants and sneakers. He was smirking as he was sitting near Mermaid Lagoon. I just had to put the finishing color and touches before I was done but I looked at the time. **12:30 A.M.** my clock read. Finishing this would take about one more hour but I had to get some sleep for tomorrow. _Hmmm_ , I thought.

Sleep? Or finishing this drawing?

In the end I let my desire to finish to my drawing overcome sleep as I grabbed my drawing tools from my desk station. I mean what's one more hour going to hurt? I don't have to be up until 7:30 in the morning anyway.

Besides, being an artist gives me something that not everyone can do but a thing I am good at. It's the only thing that can fill that empty piece that being deaf takes away. Making me whole just as everyone else.

* * *

 _That's it for the first chapter. If ya want please review, favorite, and follow if you want more. Thank you so much if you read this far and have a nice day or night!_

 **"Youth is the gift of nature, but age is a work of art."** **-Stanislaw Jerzy Lec**

 _-L_


End file.
